


Morning Grind

by NachtGraves



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Light Smut, Grinding, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtGraves/pseuds/NachtGraves
Summary: It's not often Fuyuhiko wakes up before Hajime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my third attempt at the prompt. I'll prob post the other two when I complete them since they're both about halfway finished. I was indecisive and didn't want to take even longer with responding to the anon who prompted this because that is a problem I have >.>
> 
> Prompt: Grinding
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://nachtgraves.tumblr.com).

It’s not often Fuyuhiko wakes up before Hajime. Usually, he wakes up to his boyfriend shaking, sometimes kissing, him awake when Fuyuhiko sleeps past his alarm and is in danger of being late to class. But it’s a Saturday morning and he had fallen asleep a lot earlier than usual the prior night – midterms had just ended and he’s not due for another all-nighter writing essays for at least a couple days – so he’s up a lot earlier than he usually would be.

Hajime, on the other hand, went to bed late the other night, having been roped into covering someone else’s shift at the diner he was part timing at and coming home closer to midnight. Fuyuhiko vaguely remembers waking briefly as Hajime slipped into bed behind him, arms sliding around his waist and a hand ghosting over his belly as a nose nuzzled the back of his neck.

Checking the time and the way bright shafts of sunlight filter into their bedroom through the closed blinds reveals it to be almost eleven. Hajime must have been quite exhausted to sleep past ten. Fuyuhiko, still lying down but facing his sleeping boyfriend, carefully brushes back the brunet’s hair from his face. Hajime wrinkles his nose but doesn’t otherwise show sign of waking. Feeling playful, destressed from the end of major assignments and exams, Fuyuhiko traces a finger gently over Hajime’s face, going over cheekbones and the bridge of his nose, lingering at the outline of his sleep-parted lips. With the both of them busy between school and Hajime’s part time job – the idiot taking more shifts to save up for a birthday present Fuyuhiko is aware of but also knows that his dumb boyfriend is trying to keep as a surprise because he’s a sappy but sincere dork – they haven’t had a lot of _them_ time. There’s been the usual light kisses that don’t lead anywhere and affectionate touching, mostly from Hajime, behind closed doors since neither of them is all that comfortable with PDA, but Fuyuhiko is a an individual who experiences sexual attraction with a boyfriend who also has a sex drive and is kind of pent up.

Hajime mumbles something and turns his head into the pillow. His arms, still around Fuyuhiko, tighten and pull the smaller boy closer. Fuyuhiko doesn’t fight the sleepy movement, bringing his hands up to Hajime’s shoulders and going a step further, nudging one of his legs between Hajime’s and bringing the captive limb close, twining their lower halves together. Hajime had taken the time to disrobe the prior night and was dressed in only his boxers. Fuyuhiko preferred sleeping with a shirt on and he usually wore loose pajama pants as well. Hajime’s sleep warm body is a comfort Fuyuhiko fully takes advantage of most nights and especially during lazy mornings. Hajime knows very well how much Fuyuhiko appreciates a warm hand sliding under his shirt and grazing his back, stomach, and chest.

The movement seems to bring Hajime’s conscious closer to the surface. The other boy curls in on himself, hands sliding down Fuyuhiko’s back to rest low on his waist. He pushes his face into Fuyuhiko’s neck with a murmur, “…hiko. Smell ‘ood.”

The gentle stirring of morning arousal kicks up in Fuyuhiko when Hajime’s hips start to move. He can feel Hajime against his thigh and his own body responds. Fuyuhiko bites his lip to stop a moan when Hajime’s slow rocking brings their crotches together. Fuyuhiko can’t help but answer in kind with gentle thrusts against his boyfriend, his hands at the back of Hajime’s neck, holding Hajime close as he buries his face in disarrayed brown locks.

He’s trying so hard not make a sound but he can’t help the whimper escapes his lips at a very specific slow grind that happens in tandem with one of Hajime’s hands slipping under Fuyuhiko’s pants and underwear, grabbing a handful of his ass. When he feels the curve of Hajime’s mouth on his neck, he tugs sharply at the brunet’s hair.

“You piece of shit. How long have you been awake?” Fuyuhiko grumbles, tilting Hajime’s head up. His annoyance is entirely an act, and even if it weren’t, the sleepy smile and half lidded gaze from his boyfriend would have dissipated any ire immediately, not that he’d ever admit so.

“Not long,” Hajime hums, hand sliding up from Fuyuhiko’s ass and back under his shirt to caress his back and hips. “Time’s it?”

“Around eleven,” Fuyuhiko answers before he’s on the receiving end of a closed-mouth kiss. No longer pretending to still be asleep, Hajime’s thrusts are stronger, more punctuated and Fuyuhiko is not complaining. His only protest is when Hajime manhandles him around so they’re back-to-chest, but it dies quickly at the feel of Hajime’s hands slipping down low over his abdomen, into his underwear, and Hajime’s cotton-covered cock honing in at the crease of his ass, grinding hard and slow against him with his mouth working a hickey at Fuyuhiko’s shoulder.

Fuyuhiko reaches back to grip Hajime’s neck and twists his upper body enough to pull Hajime into a kiss as Hajime grinds himself to completion while jacking off Fuyuhiko with long, firm strokes. When they’re sated and sticky, definitely in need of showers, Fuyuhiko rolls over and rests his head on Hajime’s chest, kissing whatever skin he can reach as Hajime runs a hand over his short hair. Fuyuhiko glances up, meeting Hajime’s soft smile with one of his own. “Your hair is a mess.”

Hajime laughs and squeezes Fuyuhiko’s shoulder. “Good morning to you too.”


End file.
